Beto Benvenuto
Roberto "Beto" Benvenuto is the music teacher of Studio On Beat. He is also considered to be one of the funniest characters on the show by showing very clumsy and has a very bright imagination and childish attitude, and he always makes the students, and even his co-workers laugh. Beto also has a big passion for music and he treats musical instruments like real people. The things he likes the most are singing, teaching and apples. He usually dresses very randomly and likes mixing up a lot of different color and accessories. He can be weird and dizzy and times, but he also has a big heart. In Season 2, when Jackie, António's niece, came to the Studio to work as the new dance teacher, he immediately fell in love with her, but didn't know how to tell her, and for a while, he sent her gifts as a "secret admirer". But later on, when he found out Pablo and Jackie were dating, he got really upset and stopped talking to Pablo for a while because he didn't tell him that they were dating. But later, he got over it, and then Jackie left the Studio, and he and Pablo became friends again. Beto is portrayed by Pablo Sultani. Personality Beto has a deep connection with music. He can play many different instruments, from cello, to piano, to bass. Despite his hilarious power to collapse to the floor suddenly or bump into something, he has a good heart and gives out good advice to the students of the Studio. He has a very big passion for music and loves his job, and singing. All the students love him because they find him hilarious and Beto always cheers them up. When someone needs help, Beto is always there to give advice or just help in some way. He also likes apples. He can be a bit childish and dizzy sometimes, but he is also a good person with a big heart. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Beto was shown to be clumsy, but he also has a good heart and is loved by all the students, especially Tomás, who used to be his assistant. He was also Violetta's private piano teacher for a while, until she joined the Studio. He was best friends with Angie, and he liked Pablo's way of leading the Studio. Part 2 At the end of Season 1, Beto was still very clumsy. When Gregorio became the director of the Studio, he and Angie got very tired of the way that he used to lead the Studio, and they decided to quit, but António stopped them because he didn't want them to quit, and he also needed them both. But after Pablo returned and became the director again, and when Gregorio got fired because he tried to ruin the final show, he was very happy. 'Season 2' Part 1 At the beginning of Season 2, Beto was still the same dizzy teacher. But when Jackie came to work at the Studio as the new dance teacher, he fell in love with her, but whenever she came around, Beto started acting weird and nervous. Part 2 At the end of Season 2, when he found out that Jackie and Pablo are dating, he got really upset with Pablo and stopped talking to him for a while; but later, Beto forgave Pablo for not telling him about him and Jackie they became friends again. Also, Jackie left the Studio because Gregorio was annoying her and she was mad at Pablo for dating her when he actually still had feelings for Angie. 'Season 3' Part 1 TBA Part 2 TBA Trivia *It's possible that he's part Italian, because his last name, "Benvenuto" means "Welcome" in Italian. *He once got his head stuck in a door. *He eats a lot, and António often has to take the food away from him. *The students like him very much and he always makes them laugh and cheer them up. *He used to be Violetta's private piano teacher before she joined the Studio. *He loves apples. *He loves singing. *Beto's full name is Roberto Benvenuto. *He is best friends with Angie. *His full name, Roberto, means 'famous'.Meaning if Roberto * He mostly talks with food in his mouth. Gallery References Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Violetta Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Teachers